seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Habrish/The Habrish Diaries 5th Entry
"I have to say I was really alarmed to find you sleeping on the bench earlier," Helen admitted. I raised an eyebrow in inquiry. "Go on," I suggested. "Yes. You are the first person to come to Darkwood since the mist appeared." "How long has that been," I questioned? This was something I really wanted to know. How could a whole town be cut off from everyone and no one seem to know about it? The paper it said 1915. Why did that seem so wrong to me? My head began to throb, I shook it off. Whatever was going on here I was now a part of it. I needed answers just as much as this town. "About that," Helen began, "I am not sure how long the mist has been around. In fact no one is really sure." "What do you mean, you don't know?" "When the mist first appeared it threw the town into chaos." This I could well imagine. "Please elaborate." Helen began to speak in a very hushed tone. Almost as if she was afraid of being overheard. This is what she told me. One very pleasant day the sky suddenly darkened as if there was an oncoming storm. The clouds rolled in full of fury and excitement. The wind picked up. Trees uprooted. Animals and people panicked. Then everything was still. To still. The entire town was in a deep sleep. For how long no one know. When the town came to the gates of the city were locked. The entire town was surrounded by a dark mist. Half the town was lost that day as they ran into the mist in a effort to get away. A few brave men died trying to pry open the gate. Here she stopped her story telling and looked pointed at me. Something a bit dejected shown behind her eyes. Only for a moment then it was gone. So quickly if I hadn't been looking right at her I would have missed it. Helen continued her story. "Ever since that day, items go missing in Darkwood. You can put something down and moments later it could be all the way across town. That is why I need your help. I work for the Mayor as his assistant. When I reported for work this morning the office was locked. I knocked there was no answer. I heard noises coming from inside. I called out nobody answered. When I went to get the spare key it was missing. We need to find the key right away." As many questions as I wanted to ask Helen I knew the matter with the Mayor was more pressing. "Take me to the Mayors Office. Perhaps I can get into the office," I suggested. Helen agreed. As we journeyed to the Mayors Office we passed through a Café. That is when I felt it. A magnetic force seemed to pull me further into the Café and straight to the key. It was uncanny. If I didn't know better I would say I had put the damn key there myself. I snatched the key and grabbed Helens hand. I don't know what came over me. We ran the wind whipping our hair into a tangle, straight to the Mayors Office. I still did not understand how I knew where to go. I just felt it in my bones, no in being. I felt whole. I felt right. I felt alive! I jabbed the key into the lock just in time to see a man in mask jump out of the window. The Mayor was slumped over in a chair behind a desk. The office had been ram sacked. For a moment I was to stunned to move. Then I felt it again. I needed to find something to help the Mayor. Category:Blog posts